Before It Goes Black
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Starts in Season Two, how I think the TV should have went from Season Two. Character deaths still the same, but there are some twists and turns. Tony asks for a divorce, employee of the month still happens. Heart attack, and when the show ends and goes black. Pairing: Tony/Jennifer Romance/Crime/Family/Hurt/Angst...typical Sopranos


A/N: So this is set during the second season, Tony has asked for the divorce not Carmela. I don't think Carmela is actually a gold digger and I hated how she was portrayed in the end of the show. So in this she is cool, she will have some…bitchy moments but it will work out. I will be mentioning episodes in the serious like Employee of the Month and some others; I will also stick to the same characters dying throughout the show. This story sets in the second season; I have it where in the second season Jennifer has stopped having meetings with Tony.

I understand that Sopranos fanfic doesn't get a lot of hits and I probably won't get any reviews for this but I am okay with that. This story is for me because I love the idea I have here and for anyone who reads it. I haven't watched the show in forever so I have broken out my boxed sets and I am catching back up! I hope you enjoy, I always thought Jennifer and Tony should have ended up together…

Jennifer sat at her usual chair staring at Tony; the words had stuck to her but hadn't sunk in just yet. Her face only showed that she was in deep thought; she was off in the distance. Tony sat for once patiently waiting to know if she understood what he was saying, suddenly he noticed Jennifer blinked rapidly and looked him straight in the eye. He smirked, she understood.

TWO MONTHS EARLIER…

Tony sat at the table running everything through his mind; the silence inside the house caused the sound of Carmela walking through the door to be extremely loud. Taking a deep breath trying to fight a panic attack, for once Tony Soprano was nervous. He loved Carmela but he had to admit, he didn't love her how a husband should. He wasn't faithful to her because he didn't love her enough, he wasn't even faithful to the whores he fucked because all he ever saw was her face. Jennifer Melfi had stuck to him like super glue, she was in his mind, heart and even in his soul.

Even if he never has a chance with her he at least knew for both Carmela and him to have any chance of happiness they needed to part. Looking up he saw Carmela look at him then down at the papers, she walked over and sat down. They shared a look and time stood still, Tony relaxed he knew she knew. Not breaking eye contact Carmela grabbed the pen and signed on the line. Tony went to speak by Carmela interrupted.

"I had been thinking about this for a long time as well, I love you. I do, I love you Tony. But I know that we don't love each other enough, your cheating and my struggling with a fake mask." Carmela released a sigh and looked at her soon to be ex-husband, a smile then graced her face. She sighed again and stood up; Tony followed and stood as well. The two smiled at each other and hugged. They still loved each other but they were making each other miserable. As the hug broke Tony went to leave but stopped and turned back towards his soon to be ex-wife.

"Carm?" She turned instantly. "The house, it is yours and anything else you need to take care of A.J. and with Meadow you got it. I am always here for you." The compassion in Tony's voice caused tears to start falling, never had Tony ever been this compassionate in the last eighteen years. Smiling and giving a nod Tony left.

BACK TO DR. MELFI's OFFICE

The two looked into the others eyes, understanding but not yet grasping Jennifer stood up and turned her back to look out the window. Tony stood up and stood behind her, she didn't realize he was there until she felt him turn her towards him.

"I love Carmela, always have and always will. She is the mother of my children, but she and I we…don't work. There is no love of a husband and wife there anymore, I am not faithful to her because I don't love her enough and I am not faithful to those whores because I don't care about them. I only see one face, that's yours." Tony stated Jennifer already knew he was telling the truth. After years of working with him she knew him inside and out, hell she knew him better than herself. Slowly, they moved closer to each other and let lips touch. It had been too long; Jennifer instantly fell into his strong arms.

Just as the kiss began to get more passionate Jennifer broke the kiss and stepped away, Tony went to say something but stopped when she turned around and smiled at him. Smiling back at her he stepped up to her and just held her, he realized in that instant that the woman in his arms made him a better man. She made him compassionate, she understood him and she made him want to get better and take care of her. The person he was he didn't know, but he knew he wanted to find out.

"I am taking you out tonight." Tony stated as the hug broke, Jennifer looked at him with a look of disbelief. "What time can I pick you up?"

"Oh, well my last appointment is at five so to get ready how about seven." She replied and Tony nodded and kissed her gently. "I will write my address down." Taking a pen and paper from her desk she wrote her address down and handed it to him. Tony's cellphone rang, when he answered it and the tone he started speaking with she knew it was 'business.'

"I have to go." Jennifer nodded with a smile and kissed him.

"Be careful."

"I will be, especially when I have a date with you tonight." Tony smiled as he walked out of the office, leaving Jennifer Melfi with a smile on her face. She knew it was dangerous to be a doctor to Tony Soprano, and she knew it was a death wish to date Tony but she couldn't not have him in her life she wanted to be around him and with him all of the time, releasing a sigh she looked at her clock then left her office to escort her next patient in. Seven o'clock couldn't come quick enough.


End file.
